


Wind of Change

by Blouscail



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blouscail/pseuds/Blouscail
Summary: Ciri has a nightmare. Set shortly after 1x08.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 18





	Wind of Change

Geralt had finally started to drift off when he heard shuffling. He looked over to see Ciri shaking and looking pained. Geralt thought she might have been ill until started mumbling incoherently and her head jerked from side to side violently. She showed no sign of calming down, but before Geralt could move Ciri woke in a stupor and screamed. That was when he discovered she had inherited her mother’s powers. The wind picked up unnaturally, putting out the fire, and even Roach, normally unshakeable, was visibly spooked. Geralt went to his ward before she could do any more damage (and he suspected she could).  
“Ciri,” He called out, grabbing her by the shoulders to ground her. She stopped, retreating back into herself, her gaze shifting around.  
“It’s alright, you’re safe,” he said again, easing his grip on her shoulders.  
“We’re here, Ciri. It’s okay,”  
“Geralt...?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
“I’m right here,” Ciri finally looked up to him then, her eyes filled with unshed tears. He took her in his arms as she started sobbing uncontrollably, hoping it would be enough. They hadn’t done this since they first met, nor was Geralt in the habit of hugging people, but he was learning that everything he knew was quite useless when faced with the realities of raising a child, especially a child such as her. Royal, magical, and orphaned far too many times. Ciri wouldn’t understand his stubborn Witchery need to keep people at arm's length, she would only understand being kept away.  
"Don't leave me," she pleaded, holding onto Geralt as if her life depended on it.  
"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, rubbing soothing circles on her back until she calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my Tumblr [here](https://blouscail.tumblr.com/post/622061546723508224/wind-of-change).


End file.
